Abigail Cullen
by MelInAGlassHouse
Summary: what would happen if carlisle was forced to change thirteen year old abigail before rosalie? i suck at summarys but please read! rated T for some swearing later on...
1. Chapter 1

_The familiar slapping and smacking noises were coming from downstairs, a dreadful scream burst from my poor mothers lips as the monster that I am ashamed to call my father laid into her again and again and again. It all went quiet except for my mother trying to muffle her tears, she can't do it very well._

_My 3 year old brother Simon clung to my skirt, tears leaked from his tired eyes,_

"_It's okay, she's okay, those noises she's making, there signalling us to say hes gone." _

_It was actually the truth; she would never cry in front of father, it would just make him angrier._

"_Mother?" I whispered "mother?!"_

"_I'm in the bathroom" her voice broke_

_"wait here" i whispered to Simon._

_i walked to the bathroom, warily, unsure about what id find._

"_Oh, mother!" I cried, when i saw her using a towel to wipe her bloody face_

"_I'm okay dear don't worry" she smiled_

_The door clicked again and we gasped when we realised he was home._

_He raced up the wooden stairs, and I realised id left Simon alone. I jumped in between my brother and the monster _

"_Get. Out. Of. My. Way." He slurred, his breath smelling of cheap whiskey._

"_I don't care if you hit me till every bone in my body is broken, you will never harm a single hair on his head!"_

_Then the back of his hand flew up and smacked me across the face I flew to the floor, Simon screamed, mother ran and hit and scratched his face with her small fingernails._

_I remember waking up in my room with Simon curled up on my chest and load voices arguing from the hallway._

"_She's 13! You will never hurt her again! Or Simon either!" my mother screamed_

"_I'm their father, I think you're forgetting that!" my father screamed back_

"_Then act like one!" it all went silent after that except a few bumps like something was dropped down some stairs. The door handle turned and Simon and I jumped. Then it went quiet until the front door closed._

"_Mother?" I whispered. No answer. I picked Simon up as if to shield him with my hand. My mother lay at the bottom of the stairs in a pool of her own blood. I walked back into my room horrified. She's dead. Hes killed her. I sat on my bed and put Simon next to me, he stared up at my face_

"_What's going to happen?" he whispered_

"_Were leaving." I grabbed his dimpled hand and dragged him down stairs avoiding my mother's body I dragged him so fast he didn't see her. Thank goodness. I grabbed a loaf of bread shoved it in a bag I went out the back door so there was a little chance id run into the monster._

_The next few days passed in a blur, we slept on the ground stole food to eat, and stole water to drink, and it was horrible._

"_I'm hungry." Simon whispered after id woken up on the dirty alley way floor_

"_Wait here" I whispered, I couldn't bring him into the shops with me, he slowed me down. _

_The baker got suspicious of me so I left to find my brother against a wall the monster looking down at him _

"_SIMON!" I screamed, I jumped in between them again, and something sharp sliced my chest, something warm leaked across my dirty dress, and I fell to the floor._

"_One day you're not going to be there to protect him, on that day, I'll be ready." He whispered and then walked away._

"_Abigail! Abigail! Abigail!" Simon screamed_

_I wanted to hold him, to say everything's fine, but it wasn't, and I knew I couldn't lie to him now._

"_Someone's coming." My brother whispered anxiously_

"_it's okay, it's okay" a soft velvet voice whispered "Edward take him somewhere safe" _

"_NO, you're not taking him!" I opened my eyes to find two beautiful, pale men looking over me and my brother. I then realised how much pain I was in. I screamed and screamed and screamed. I knew it would hurt Simon to see me die so I knew he had to go, the one who must of been called Edward held Simon's hand just as if he'd read my mind._

"_Change his name, keep him safe" the other man said._

"_Who are you?"I whispered_

"_My name is Carlisle; you're going to be fine." He smiled_

_The pain of not knowing whether I was going to see Simon again was unbearable. It overwhelmed the pain of my chest. I got curious and looked down to see the damage, I wish I hadn't, I screamed and thrashed as comprehension hit me; I was going to die, I was dying._

_Then I was flying, this strange feeling lasted about 1 minute and I was at a large grey house with a huge garden_

_I wanted to ask where I was, but I was too weak_

_I was lay on a bed, Carlisle came up to me with a beautiful woman at his side, and Edward leaned against the door jab with a thoughtful look on his face._

" _we are dreadfully sorry, you are going to be fine, but something needs to be done first." The woman said, I just stared at them terrified._

_Carlisle looked at Edward and the woman and they left the room and closed the door behind them. _

_Carlisle leaned in like he was going to whisper in my ear and something sharp hit my neck._

_I felt as if I was being burned alive. After what felt like a lifetime of the fiery pain, my heart started beating like the blades of a helicopter. Then all of a sudden, it beat its final beat. I must be dead I thought, there was no more pain and my heart wasn't beating, but Mother wasn't here, I must be in hell I thought again, because I knew when mother died shed be in heaven, if there is a god, he must be messed up to put my mother in hell._

"_Abigail?" a soft female voice asked, a gust of sadness went through me when I realised this wasn't my mother's voice._

_Then thoughts hit me; is she okay? What if I did something wrong? She's so young. The poor dear._

_I wrenched up and started smacking my ears, Edward came over and looked at me_

_Can you hear me? A voice asked_

"_Yes." I replied_

"_Carlisle, she can hear my thoughts." He turned to Carlisle._

_I stared at my hands that were pale as a sheet._

_I could hear what Edward and Carlisle were saying but I was caught up in my appearance, I looked up to see the woman smiling at me. _

"_I'm Esme." She flittered to my side "don't worry , you're going to be fine"_

_Carlisle and Edward came back to me, " Abigail, can you hear what I'm thinking?" Carlisle asked _

_I concentrated on finding the voices, but the were coming from Edward._

"_No, I _can_ hear it from Edward though, if that makes sense."_

"_she must be able to copy youre gift" he turned to face him "a mimic"_

"_What's happened to me, where am I? Simon, what about Simon?!"_

_They all looked at Carlisle and then turned to me_

"_Simon is safe, hes in an orphanage; we've changed his name so there's no chance your father can get him now, hes safe; you are at our house, we are Carlisle, Esme and Edward Cullen; and you are a....vampire." Carlisle sighed._

_I laughed, "your joking, right?" _

"_we wish we were." Edward said, his eyes on the floor._

_I then realised they were telling the truth because I could feel a twinge of hunger every time I thought of Simon._

_I screamed and screamed and screamed._


	2. Chapter 2

_Simon. _No words in the entire world could describe how much I missed him, I longed to see him before he........ Passed away.

_Abbie, Alice is searching for when his time will be, and we promise you can see him before then _Edward thought, I was still, upset and pissed off with my family over the fact they wouldn't let me have a car, this made it worse.

_Abigail Cullen, you are 13 years old, don't start! _Edward moaned

"You're not my father Edward! Stop acting like you own my life!" I shouted out load

"she still mad over the car thing?" jasper asked looking at Edward

"Stop acting like I'm not here! I'm old enough to have a car, even my friggin grandkids could be able to have a car!" I couldn't stop shouting

Everyone just laughed at me as usual; I turned round grabbed one of my books of the shelf and ran out the back door.

"Abbie?" Emmet shouted from the back door just after 4 am

"What?" I shouted back

"Carlisle wants you" he said in a grim voice

I ran back to the house agitatedly I was just about to read the climax of my book. In the living room where my family were, Alice was sat with such an expression I knew what this was about "it's his time isn't it" I whispered

"Yes" someone whispered back, I was beyond caring. N_o, no, no please no _I kept thinking, Edward came up to me and hugged me, i _could_ hear his thoughts but I couldn't my mind was too preoccupied with Simons face


End file.
